1. Field of Use
The present invention relates to systems for detecting and reporting problems encountered in a host system during normal operations and more particularly to methods and systems for providing remote maintenance and support services for Such host systems.
2. Prior Art
Numerous kinds of systems have been developed over the years for maintaining and diagnosing faults occurring within data processing systems either locally ore remotely. Such systems have taken the form of system management apparatus, maintenance processors and remote maintenance system interfaces and systems. Examples of these types of systems are discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,298,935, 5,202,963, and 5,210,757.
Also, software components have been used to provide remote support for host systems. One such system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,384 provides for automating the dump analysis process. Another type of system monitors a system error log to detect problems and automatically calls a remote center for diagnosis and corrective action. An example of this system is the remote maintenance manager (RMM) tool developed by Bull HN Information Systems Inc. which is described in the publication entitled, "DPX/2 500 Remote Maintenance Facility Guide," published by Bull HN Information Systems Inc., dated March, 1991, having Order No. LW07-00.
The remote maintenance manager (RMM) subsystem tool is implemented as a single component which is integrated into the operating system of the host system. The tool includes a daemon (background) process that is initialized by an interface program run by an administrator or operator to set up parameters for the RMM subsystem. The daemon process continues to monitor the host system for error conditions established through exceeding predetermined thresholds and responds by making an automatic callout to a response center when an established threshold has been exceeded.
Upon receipt of the callout and accompanying message, a remote operator is able to determine the source of the callout by examining the message contents. When the callout is made, the administrator is informed of the action by receipt of a mail message. Also, the remote operator writes a message to the administrator's console notifying the administrator when a callback has been made to host system by the remote operator. Such callback takes the form of the remote operator logging onto the host system's operating system facilities wherein the remote operator initiates a remote session.
If the administrator needs to terminate the remote session, the administrator enters a standard command via the console or can communicate with the logged on remote operator by standard operating system utilities.
This type of system is very inflexible in that its operations are dictated by a set of predefined sequences of operations which assumes the existence of a particular configuration of host system components.
With more and more vital information databases being entrusted to computerized systems, access and security of such information is of the utmost importance to users. Also, it is essential that faults or errors be detected and corrected without delay to prevent any loss of user information and computer time. At times, there arise conflicts between these two requirements. Also, since security requirements could vary from installation to installation, there could be a variety of different needs to satisfy. Hence, it is desirable that the user be able to have a certain degree of control over how remote support is carried out.
An area which should be distinguished relative to remote support systems is developments pertaining to network management which provide for the handling or processing of events occurring on a communications network. Network management systems normally manage a network of local or remote distributed resources and other communications devices for the purpose of ascertaining the status of such resources and devices in order to ensure that certain jobs or tasks have been completed. Such systems have the ability to receive events and include means for signalling software related alert conditions visually or audibly to an operator based on receipt of such events so that the operator is able to take any necessary prompt corrective action to bring about the completion of such jobs and tasks in a timely and proper fashion. Thus, this type of system is concerned with monitoring network resources and applications which utilize such resources. Examples of this type of system are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,772 entitled, "Method and Apparatus for Communication Network Alert Message Construction" which issued on Oct. 23, 1990 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,842 entitled, "Logical Event Notification Method and Apparatus" which issued on Oct. 13, 1992.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a high degree of flexibility and control in providing remote, support for a host system.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a highly modular and configurable remote support system for a host system.
Accordingly, it is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a remote support system which can be customized to meet user requirements for controlling how remote support is to be performed on a host system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a remote support system in which an administrator has greater control over the host system during the performance of remote support operations.